


Broken Ponies

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Series: Hannibal Bingo Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Double Drabble, Episode: s02e05 Mukozuke, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: Have you ever lost a pony, Jack?If you’re asking me whether or not I’ve ever lost someone in the field, the answer is yes.—Hannibal Lecter and Jack Crawford, 1.02Amuse-BoucheBeverly Katz joins the list of people Jack has lost.
Relationships: Jack Crawford & Beverly Katz
Series: Hannibal Bingo Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	Broken Ponies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my Hannibal Bingo card! Filled the "2.05 Mukōzuke" square!

Somewhere in the back of Jack’s mind he always knew the loss of Miriam Lass was a possibility, just like he knew the loss of Will Graham was a possibility. What he didn’t see as a possibility, however, was the loss of Beverly Katz.

He almost couldn’t believe it as he stared at her body, sliced to pieces and displayed like a science project. She didn’t look real. For several moments he refused to believe she was, hoping something in the texture of her skin or her hair would betray the deception. But there was no deception. Beverly Katz was dead.

He couldn’t stop himself from breaking down at the sight, the gravity of the situation nearly pulling him to the floor. Guilt filled him as sobs racked his body, shaking him to his core. He could’ve done something, he thinks, could’ve prevented this somehow. It’s a less terrifying notion than being powerless.

Jack had found Miriam’s arm here and now he was finding Beverly. He wondered if he might find Will here next, another mocking gift from the Chesapeake Ripper to torment him.

Jack Crawford had lost another pony. He hadn’t even known this one was in the stable.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
